


Squashed

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: FUCKING PUMPKINS





	Squashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



He couldn't believe this was happening. Or happened. Or _something_ \-- whatever!

_Gai you did this deliberately, you ..._

Staring out over a sea of orange and yellow(...ish) and green, Elijah throttled down the urge to swear -- at high velocity and higher volume -- by sheer will. Will and the desire (damn it) to at least look professional even if he didn't remotely _feel_ it.

Because -- honestly -- who the _hell_ was going to be able to feel "professional" parked in the middle of a free-floating agri module filled with goddamned _pumpkins_?

_I can't believe this._

He was eight hours into "pumpkin watch" -- out of eighteen, and he sure as hell hoped _someone_ remembered to spell him or at least allow for a damned nap -- and nothing had happened. Which, y'know, was _normal_ because these were _pumpkins_ and who aside from Strike (he was sure Strike was at the bottom of all this, the whole rig was an Archimedes module and come _on_ , it wasn't that hard to figure out) was going to have an issue with stupid orange gourds, anyway?

Really he should have known something was up the moment he caught That Look on Gai's face. Because Gai never got That Look unless he thought something was going to especially entertain him ...

_Yeah, thanks for that, jack-_

A series of frantic beeping from the module's external sensors achoed across the artificial field and jolted Elijah out of his irritated ruminations. Swearing a blue streak he darted over to a handy-dandy console and --

Seriously?! Bogies headed straight towards ...

_They're pumpkins, damnit!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pumpkin Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666608) by [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway)




End file.
